


In all den Jahren

by msmaccool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bayern München, F/M, German Football, M/M, Schweinski
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmaccool/pseuds/msmaccool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit Lukas Podolski hat alles angefangen, auch wenn es lange her ist. So lange, dass es Bastian vorkommt, wie ein anderes Leben. Wenn er heute daran denkt, würde er es als Liebe auf den ersten Blick beschreiben, auch wenn es damals weder so einfach noch so romantisch war, wie es sich anhört. Aber das leichte Bedauern, das er sonst fühlt wenn er an Lukas denkt, trifft ihn nun wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, und er kann seinen Blick nicht abwenden von den blauen Augen vor ihm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In 2007 habe ich angefangen, diese Geschichte zu schreiben - sie sollte in der Zukunft spielen: im Jahr 2015! Mittlerweile ist viel passiert, und ich denke nicht, dass ich diese Geschichte jemals zu Ende bringen werde. Dennoch liegt sie mir noch immer am Herzen und aus diesem Grund poste ich die Teile, die fertig geworden sind.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dies ist eine frei erfundene Geschichte. Auch wenn sie von real existierenden Personen handelt, so sind alle beschriebenen Handlungen, Aussagen und Vorlieben dieser Personen komplett frei erfunden. Ich kenne keine dieser Personen persönlich und ich möchte ihnen mit dieser Geschichte in keinster Weise schaden. Mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte will ich kein Geld verdienen.

Februar 2015, München  
  
Lukas festigt noch einmal den Griff um den Metallträger auf seiner Schulter und überquert den schmalen Grünstreifen vor dem Münchener Amtsgericht. Bevor er auf der provisorischen Gerüstleiter außen am Gebäude empor klettert, wirft er einen Blick nach oben. Zwei Stockwerke Gerüst müssen sie auf dieser Seite noch aufsetzen; morgen früh können sie dann auf der Nordseite des Gebäudes weitermachen.  
  
Er hofft, dass sie dort mehr Schutz vor dem Wind haben, denn je höher er klettert, desto eisiger weht ihm der rauhe Winterwind um die Ohren. Die Kälte sitzt ihm schon seit Tagen in den Knochen und besonders macht sie sich in seinem rechten Knie bemerkbar. Der stechende Schmerz lässt ihn bei jeder zweiten Sprosse die Zähne fest zusammen beißen.  
  
Oben angekommen holt er einmal tief Luft, bevor er zu seinem Kollegen rüber ruft "Ey, Markus, hier nimm an!" Gemeinsam hängen sie den Träger in das Gerüst ein und Lukas will sich gerade umdrehen um sein Ende fest zu schrauben, als er eine Bewegung hinter dem Fenster wahrnimmt, vor dem er gerade steht.   
  
Neugierig wirft er einen Blick in das Gebäude und zuckt erschrocken zusammen, als er erkennt, dass tatsächlich dort jemand direkt vor ihm steht und ihn ansieht. Gleich darauf erschrickt er noch einmal, dieses Mal eine Spur heftiger, als er erkennt, wer dort hinter dem Fenster steht.   
  
Lukas muss wohl einen überraschten Laut von sich gegeben haben, denn schon steht Markus neben ihm und starrt ebenfalls durch die Scheibe. Keine zwei Sekunden später stößt er Lukas mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite; offenbar hat auch er den Mann erkannt. "Ey, das ist doch der Schweinsteiger, oder? Du weißt schon, der schwule Bayern-Spieler..."  
  
Lukas nickt stumm, unfähig, seinen Blick von dem blonden Fußballspieler abzuwenden. Und auch der scheint Lukas erkannt zu haben, seine Augen sind überrascht aufgerissen und das immer noch jungenhafte Gesicht, das Lukas einmal so vertraut war, spiegelt das gleiche ungläubige Erstaunen, das auch ihn selbst erfasst hat.  
  
Markus redet weiter, nicht im Geringsten davon beeindruckt, dass Lukas keine Antwort gegeben hat. "Ist ja'n Hammer! Was macht der denn im Gericht? Hat der Ärger? Der hat bestimmt Ärger, die Schwuchtel, der hat bestimmt irgendwelche Scheiße gebaut."  
  
"Was weiß ich denn?" gibt Lukas nun zurück, weit unfreundlicher als gut gewesen wäre und er beißt sich auf die Zunge. Prompt stößt Markus ihm ein zweites mal den Ellbogen in die Seite und fragt zurück "Bist du hier der Bayern-Experte, oder was? Müssteste doch wissen, was da los ist in deinem Verein; wenn das 'n Schalker wär, könnt ich dir wahrscheinlich auch sagen, was der für'n Ärger hat. Außerdem würd' so'n Schwuler wie der da gar nicht bei uns spielen!"  
  
Lukas fühlt mit jedem Wort mehr Wut in sich aufsteigen, aber wie so oft bei diesem Thema unterdrückt er seinen Ärger, auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt. Ein Outing kann nur nach hinten los gehen, die Lektion hat er gelernt, also muss er vorsichtig sein. Bei Szymon hat er sich schon verraten.   
  
Er bewundert Bastian Schweinsteiger für seinen Mut, sich als Fußballspieler und in aller Öffentlichkeit als schwul geoutet zu haben. Wie gerne würde er ihm das persönlich sagen. Wie gerne würde er ihm so vieles sagen, was zwischen ihnen unausgesprochen geblieben ist. Aber es ist zu spät, das Leben hat unterschiedliche Wege für sie vorgesehen und daran wird auch dieses kurze Wiedersehen nichts ändern.  
  
Lukas seufzt leise und wirft einen letzten Blick durch das Fenster. Bastian steht noch immer unbewegt dort und sieht ihn an. War in seinen Augen eben nur Überraschung zu lesen, kann Lukas jetzt schwach das Funkeln erkennen, das er jahrelang zu vergessen versucht hat.  
  
Schnell reißt er seinen Blick los. Es ist zu spät.   
  
Kurz entschlossen macht Lukas sich daran den Metallträger fest zu schrauben und ohne Markus anzusehen, sagt er "Ist doch scheißegal, ob der schwul ist. Interessiert mich auch nicht, was der für'n Ärger hat. Der bringt seine Leistung auf'm Platz, alles andere ist egal. Siehste ja in der Tabelle: Wer ist seit Oktober auf Platz eins? Bayern. Und wo is Schalke nochmal?" Damit lässt er Markus stehen und klettert wieder nach unten um den nächsten Träger zu holen. Er zwingt sich, seinen Blick nicht wieder zum Fenster schweifen zu lassen.  
  
~*~  
  
Bastian steht im zugigen Flur des Gerichtsgebäudes und starrt ungläubig aus dem Fenster. Es kann nicht sein, denkt er, so einen Zufall kann es gar nicht geben. Nicht heute, nicht hier.  
  
Wie oft hat er in den letzten Wochen an den Mann gedacht, der ihm da draußen gegenüber steht? Nicht, dass er eine Erklärung für seine momentane Situation gesucht hätte -- er ist sich durchaus bewusst, dass er sich ganz allein in die Scheiße geritten hat. Aber er hat einen Anfangspunkt gesucht, eine Bestätigung, dass er mit dem Outing und der Scheidung den richtigen Schritt gemacht hat, ihn vielleicht schon viel früher hätte gehen sollen.   
  
Und mit Lukas Podolski hat alles angefangen, auch wenn es lange her ist. So lange, dass es ihm vorkommt, wie ein anderes Leben. Wenn er heute daran denkt, würde er es als Liebe auf den ersten Blick beschreiben, auch wenn es damals weder so einfach noch so romantisch war, wie es sich anhört. Aber das leichte Bedauern, das er sonst fühlt wenn er an Lukas denkt, trifft ihn nun wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, und er kann seinen Blick nicht abwenden von den blauen Augen vor ihm.   
  
Erst als sich Lukas auf der anderen Seite des Fensters bewegt, erwacht auch Bastian wieder zum Leben. Er sollte etwas unternehmen, denkt er, und sucht hektisch nach einer Möglichkeit das Fenster zu öffnen. Wenn der Zufall - das Schicksal? - ihm schon die Chance bietet zu erfahren was mit Lukas passiert ist in all den Jahren, dann sollte er sie verdammt nochmal auch nutzen.  Warum hat er sich nie bei Bastian gemeldet? Warum stand er nie neben Bastian auf dem Feld bei einem Länderspiel, einer Weltmeisterschaft -- so, wie sie es sich damals erträumt haben? Warum steht er da draußen auf einem Baugerüst anstatt Fußball zu spielen? Warum ist er hier in München und nicht in Köln?   
  
Als er sieht, dass Lukas im Begriff ist wieder nach unten zu klettern, ist er drauf und dran, ebenfalls nach unten zu laufen und Lukas kurzerhand draußen vor dem Gebäude abzufangen. Er macht zwei Schritte Richtung Treppenhaus und beim dritten ruft jemand seinen Namen. Es ist soweit, die Verhandlung wird fortgesetzt. Verdammt, warum ausgerechnet jetzt?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dies ist eine frei erfundene Geschichte. Auch wenn sie von real existierenden Personen handelt, so sind alle beschriebenen Handlungen, Aussagen und Vorlieben dieser Personen komplett frei erfunden. Ich kenne keine dieser Personen persönlich und ich möchte ihnen mit dieser Geschichte in keinster Weise schaden. Mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte will ich kein Geld verdienen.

Lukas atmet erleichtert auf, als er mit Markus zusammen um die Ecke biegt und endlich ihre Stammkneipe in Sichtweite kommt. Abends hat sich der Schmerz in seinem Knie meist so festgesetzt, dass er ihn bei jeder Bewegung spürt und er ist froh, dass sie jetzt Feierabend haben und die Kälte hinter sich lassen können.  
  
Das Licht fällt hell und einladend aus den Fenstern in die winterliche Dämmerung und als Markus die Tür aufzieht, schlägt ihnen angenehme Wärme entgegen. Markus tritt vor ihm ein und geht zielstrebig auf den kleinen Tisch in der Ecke zu, an dem Szymon und Cem scheinbar schon eine Weile sitzen.  
  
Szymon hat, wie kann es anders sein, schon sein erstes Bier vor sich stehen. Cem hingegen wärmt sich gerade seine Hände an einem Glas Tee und Lukas ist versucht, sich dieser türkischen Tradition heute anzuschließen, auch wenn er eigentlich gar keinen Tee mag.  
  
"Hey, Cem, gut dass Du schon da bist, ich brauch dringend Deine Unterstützung!" Markus klopft Cem zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter und Cem kann gerade noch sein Glas abstellen, sonst hätte sich der Tee jetzt großzügig auf dem Tisch verteilt.  
  
Halb verärgert, halb interessiert sieht Cem zu Markus hinüber, der sich aus seiner Jacke pellt und sich dann neben ihn setzt. "Ach ja?"  
  
"Ach, hör nicht auf den", kommt Lukas Markus zuvor. "Der is gerade wieder in 'ner depressiven Phase, weil Schalke es einfach nicht auf den dritten Tabellenplatz schafft." Lukas klopft nun seinerseits Markus auf die Schulter und setzt sich auf den verbleibenden freien Platz neben Szymon.  
  
Nach der kurzen Erscheinung von Bastian Schweinsteiger -- Lukas kommt es zumindest im Nachhinein vor wie eine Erscheinung -- hat Markus den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag darüber lamentiert, dass die Tabelle eh nichts über die Leistung eines Vereins aussagen würde, schon gar nicht über die Leistung eines einzelnen Spielers. Und außerdem wäre es erst Februar und der Punkteabstand nicht so groß und Lukas würde schon sehen, Schalke würde den Bayern schon noch gefährlich werden.  
  
Lukas hat ihn reden lassen, froh darüber, dass Markus so bereitwillig auf ihr übliches Streitthema eingegangen ist und nicht weiter über Bastian Schweinsteiger geredet hat. Das hat es Lukas wenigstens erspart weiter über Bastian nachzudenken oder sich über Markus' ignorante Einstellung zu ärgern.  
  
Und auch jetzt muss Markus sich sofort rechtfertigen und Lukas grinst, weil sein Kollege so vorhersehbar ist. "Klar schaffen wir es noch auf den dritten Tabellenplatz. Und nicht nur auf den dritten, wirst schon sehen, dass wir Euch die Meisterschaft streitig machen. Oder, Cem, jetzt sag doch auch mal was!" Hilfesuchend sieht er zu Cem, aber der grinst nur spöttisch.  
  
"Klar, Mann. Ihr schafft es auch auf den ersten Tabellenplatz. Und am letzten Spieltag lasst Ihr Euch die Schale dann wieder unter der Nase wegschnappen, so wie immer. Das kennen wir schon, lasst Euch mal was neues einfallen!"  
  
Lukas bricht in lautes Gelächter aus und zeigt Cem erst seinen erhobenen Daumen und hält ihm dann seine Hand hin, damit Cem einschlagen kann. Selbst Szymon lacht, obwohl er als einziger aus ihrer Gruppe kein großer Fußballfan ist und fügt hinzu "Jetzt mal echt, Alter, dass hab' ja selbst ich schon mitgekriegt, dass Schalke immer nur Zweiter wird."  
  
Markus schmollt und sieht sich nach der Bedienung um. Erst als er sie her gewunken und er und Lukas ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben haben, lässt er sich zu einer Antwort hinreißen.  
  
"Hey, Cem, als 60er-Fan hätt' ich von Dir echt 'n bisschen mehr Solidarität erwartet, gerade wenn's um die schwulen Bayern geht! Und Szymon", Markus versucht Szymon einen bösen Blick zu zu werfen, aber er kann ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. "Wer keine Ahnung hat, soll einfach mal die Fresse halten!"  
  
"Ey, jetzt mach hier den Kleinen nicht so an", nimmt Lukas Szymon in Schutz, und er weiß natürlich ganz genau, dass Szymon es hasst so genannt zu werden. Aber er ist nun mal der Jüngste von ihnen, auch wenn er nur ein halbes Jahr jünger ist als Lukas, und deswegen zögert er auch nicht einen Moment, um Lukas in die Seite zu boxen.  
  
In diesem Moment bringt die Bedienung die bestellte Cola für Lukas, lieber doch keinen Tee, und das Bier für Markus und sie prosten sich gegenseitig zu. Jeder trinkt einen kleinen Schluck und für einen kurzen Moment herrscht einvernehmliches Schweigen am Tisch. Lukas ist froh, dass er die Jungs hat. So unterschiedlich wie sie alle sind, sind sie doch so etwas wie eine Ersatzfamilie für ihn geworden. Erst recht ist er froh, dass sie es geschafft haben ihre Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten, obwohl Cem und Szymon nicht mehr für dieselbe Firma arbeiten wie Markus und er.  
  
"Womit haste ihn denn heute so gegen die Bayern aufgebracht?" Cem's Frage reißt Lukas aus seinen Gedanken, erinnert ihn unweigerlich an Bastian, und seine gerade noch heile Welt im Kreis seiner Freunde bekommt kleine Risse. Er kann es nicht vor ihnen geheim halten, nicht auf Dauer.  
  
Doch bevor Lukas Cem antworten kann, und als ob er den richtigen Zeitpunkt gerochen hätte, kommt ein Zeitungsverkäufer an ihren Tisch. Er hält sein Zeitungsangebot in die Höhe und fragt gelangweilt "Bild-Zeitung, tz, jemand Interesse? Merkur von morgen?" Flüchtig wirft Lukas einen Blick auf die dargebotenen Titelseiten, und will gerade mit einem Kopfschütteln anzeigen, dass sie kein Interesse haben, als Markus auf die Bild deutet und etwas lauter als nötig sagt "Na wegen der Schwuchtel da."   
  
Automatisch folgen alle Blicke Markus' ausgestrecktem Finger, und tatsächlich, in der rechten oberen Ecke der Bild ist ein Foto von Bastian, ein kleines nur, und daneben steht in fetten roten Buchstaben Scheidung!. Wusst ich's doch, denkt Lukas, deswegen war Bastian heute im Gericht. Nicht weil er Ärger hat.  
  
Cem hingegen kann dem Ganzen nicht folgen, sieht mit einem verwirrten Gesicht zwischen Markus, Lukas und der Zeitung hin und her und fragt "Häh? Und was hat der Schweinsteiger jetzt mit eurem Streit zu tun?"  
  
Der Zeitungsverkäufer hat offenbar eine Chance gewittert, wirkt jetzt gar nicht mehr gelangweilt, sondern fragt, fast ungeduldig, an Markus und Cem gerichtet "Wollen'S etzt die Bild?"   
  
Markus nickt prompt, kramt in seiner Hosentasche nach Kleingeld und nimmt dem Mann ein Exemplar ab. Der grinst höchst zufrieden in die Runde, wünscht ihnen noch einen schönen Abend und zieht weiter zum nächsten Tisch.  
  
Markus widmet sich umgehend der Zeitung, blättert suchend darin herum und überlässt es Lukas, von ihrer Begegnung am Nachmittag zu berichten. Lukas zögert einen Moment. Er will nicht über Bastian nachdenken, und schon gar nicht über ihn reden, vor allem nicht in dieser Runde. Aber Cem und Szymon sehen ihn auffordernd an und so erklärt er kurz und knapp "Na, ganz einfach: Wir sind doch gerade auf der Baustelle am Amtsgericht, ne? Da ham wir heute den Schweinsteiger gesehen, also im Gericht halt, und Markus musste gleich wieder lästern."  
  
Inzwischen hat Markus offenbar den Artikel über Bastian gefunden, denn er sieht von der Zeitung auf und fällt Lukas ins Wort "Ja, wenn Du noch nicht mal weißt, warum der im Gericht ist. So was nennt sich Bayern-Fan. Unglaublich, echt!"  
  
Bevor Lukas sich rechtfertigen kann, schaltet Szymon sich in das Gespräch ein "Wie kann das denn sein? Ich dachte, Du findest den Schweini so toll." Er grinst Lukas hinterhältig an und zwinkert.  
  
"Halt's Maul, Szymon" sagt Lukas verärgert, während Markus gleichzeitig nachfragt "Nee, oder? Du findest die Schwuchtel auch noch gut?"  
  
Na toll, als ob er es geahnt hätte. Für einen Moment fühlt es sich so an, als ob er keine Luft mehr kriegt und ein eiskalter Schauer läuft über seinen Rücken. Genau so eine Situation hatte er immer vermeiden wollen. Szymon ist doch echt ein Penner! Lukas atmet einmal tief ein, um Ruhe bemüht. Er weiß, er muss jetzt vorsichtig sein und darum verkneift er es sich, Szymon unter dem Tisch gegen den Knöchel zu treten.  
  
"Ich find' den nicht gut" sagt Lukas zu Markus, obwohl es eine glatte Lüge ist. "Ich find' nur, dass er der beste Bayern-Spieler ist. Sonst wär' er nicht schon seit Jahren Kapitän." Das hört sich doch ganz plausibel an. "Und in der Nationalmannschaft auch", fügt er nach einer kurzen Pause noch hinzu.  
  
"Na, alles andere hätte sich ja jetzt auch echt komisch angehört" sagt Markus, und sein selbstverständlicher, selbstgerechter Gesichtsausdruck macht Lukas mit einem mal so wütend, dass er die Arme verschränken muss um nicht die Fäuste zu ballen. Er ist das Versteckspiel so satt, aber gleichzeitig hat er eine Heidenangst davor, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wieder dem Hass und der Abscheu ausgesetzt zu sein, wieder alles zu verlieren. Er weiß, nochmal würde er nicht von vorne anfangen können. Und so funkelt er Markus wütend an und lässt zu, dass seine Stimme lauter wird als er herausfordernd fragt "Was soll das denn heißen? Willst Du mir hier was unterstellen?"  
  
Markus ist ganz offenbar überrascht von Lukas' heftigen Worten und er rudert zurück "Quatsch, ich will Dir nix unterstellen. Ich meinte nur, würd' sich doch komisch anhören, wenn Du den aus anderen Gründen als seinem Talent gut finden würdest."  
  
Ungefähr zwei Sekunden herrscht Stille, dann brechen Cem und Szymon in schallendes Gelächter aus. Auch Lukas kann sein Grinsen nicht lange unterdrücken, nur Markus braucht ein paar weitere Augenblicke bis er realisiert, was er gerade gesagt hat.  
  
Cem und Szymon halten sich den Bauch vor Lachen und Cem bringt gerade so hervor "Alter, das hat sich gerade extrem komisch angehört--", bevor Szymon prustet "Talent" und beide wieder anfangen zu lachen.  
  
"So war's nich gemeint" murmelt Markus und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Bier. "Fußballerisches Talent hab' ich gemeint."  
  
"Schon klar" sagt Cem als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hat und klopft Markus auf die Schulter. Dann klaut er sich die Bild, blättert darin herum und schon bald unterhalten sie sich über die Benzin- und Gaspreise für's Auto, das neue BMW-Modell, das sie sich alle niemals werden leisten können -- nur nicht mehr über Fußball.  
  
~*~  
Nach Skandal-Outing des Fußball-Stars:  
Schweinsteiger endlich geschieden  
  
Bastian Schweinsteiger (31), trotz Outing noch immer Kapitän des FC Bayern München, ist seit heute endlich von Top-Model Sarah Brandner (26) geschieden. Im Dezember war Schweinsteiger dabei erwischt worden, wie er vor dem stadtbekannten Schwulen-Treff Riviera innig mit Marcel Sanders (34, Lehrer) knutschte (diese Zeitung berichtete). Offenbar hatten die beiden Männer seit längerer Zeit eine Affäre -- hinter dem Rücken der hübschen Sarah, die darauf hin sofort die Scheidung einreichte. Sarah, jetzt bist du endlich wieder frei!  
Schweinsteiger hatte vor Weihnachten öffentlich zugegeben homosexuell zu sein. Doch ist seine neue Liebe schon wieder zerflossen? Vor Gericht erschien der Fußball-Star heute alleine. Sanders ist seit Bekanntwerden der Fotos vom Unterricht beurlaubt und soll zum neuen Schulhalbjahr um Versetzung gebeten haben.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dies ist eine frei erfundene Geschichte. Auch wenn sie von real existierenden Personen handelt, so sind alle beschriebenen Handlungen, Aussagen und Vorlieben dieser Personen komplett frei erfunden. Ich kenne keine dieser Personen persönlich und ich möchte ihnen mit dieser Geschichte in keinster Weise schaden. Mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte will ich kein Geld verdienen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt hockt Bastian auf dem Dachboden seines Hauses und wühlt sich zielstrebig durch zahlreiche Kisten voller Erinnerungsstücke -- alles Andenken, die er im Laufe seiner Karriere gesammelt hat. Ungeduldig schiebt er Kartons mit getauschten Trikots, Ordner voller Zeitungsberichte und das ein oder andere lieb gemeinte Fangeschenk beiseite. Den Karton, den er sucht, hat er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in der Hand gehabt, aber er weiß genau, wo er ihn finden wird.

Und tatsächlich, unter einer ausgedienten Sporttasche sieht er schon die Aufschrift "U-21". Er zieht die Kiste aus dem Chaos, das er angerichtet hat und gerade will er sie öffnen, da klingelt sein Handy. Bastian flucht und überlegt kurz einfach nicht ran zu gehen, aber er ist ja kein unhöflicher Mensch. Also klemmt er sich die Kiste unter den Arm und sprintet die Treppe herunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sein Handy hat liegen lassen.

Der Anruf kommt von seinem Bruder, das sieht Bastian auf dem Display, doch als er abnimmt, hört er nur noch das Freizeichen; Tobi hat scheinbar im selben Moment aufgelegt. "Tobi, du Arsch" flucht Bastian leise und überlegt, was sein Bruder gewollt haben könnte. Vermutlich wollte er nur nett sein und hören, wie es heute im Gericht gelaufen ist. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Bastian sich auch sehr darüber gefreut, aber jetzt gerade hat er keine große Lust über Sarah oder über die Scheidung zu sprechen und würde viel lieber in den Erinnerungen schwelgen, die das Wiedersehen mit Lukas heute in ihm ausgelöst hat.

Unentschlossen sieht Bastian ein paar mal von dem Telefon in seiner Hand zu dem Karton unter seinem Arm und legt schließlich das Handy zurück auf die Anrichte. Er schiebt sein schlechtes Gewissen beiseite und lässt sich aufs Sofa fallen. Tobi wird wohl eine halbe Stunde warten können und wenn's was Wichtiges war, wird er sich eh' nochmal melden.

Bastian stellt die Kiste, etwas größer als ein Schuhkarton ist sie, vor sich auf den Couchtisch, mit einer Hand bereit den Deckel abzuheben. Doch er zögert einen Moment, denkt an den Sommer mit Lukas zurück und daran, dass all das, was von diesem Sommer übrig ist, nun in dieser Kiste steckt. Welcher Wink des Schicksals war es, dass er Lukas ausgerechnet heute wiedergesehen hat? War es wirklich Lukas? Bastian schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Natürlich war er es, Bastian würde ihn überall wieder erkennen. Da ist er sich ganz sicher.

Kurzentschlossen kippt er den Inhalt der Kiste neben sich aufs Sofa. Viel ist es nicht. Bastian schiebt ein altes DFB-Trikot mit der Aufschrift Podolski beiseite, das er nach ihrem einzigen Sieg bei der U-21 EM mit Lukas getauscht hat. Darunter kommen der EM-Spielplan und ein paar Trainingspläne zum Vorschein, eine Mix-CD, die er Lukas im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes geklaut hat, ein paar ausgerissene Zeitungsartikel und irgendwo müssen ein paar vereinzelte Fotos dazwischen sein.

Zielstrebig greift er nach den Trainingsplänen um nachzusehen, ob sich die Fotos dazwischen geschoben haben. Als erstes fällt ihm ein kleinerer Zettel entgegen, abgerissen von einem Notizblock im Hotel, so einer, wie Jens Lehmann ihn bei der WM 2006 gegen Argentinien dabei hatte. Aber auf dem Zettel, den Bastian nun in der Hand hält, stehen keine Namen von Elfmeterschützen sondern--

Bastian kann seine eigene Handschrift kaum lesen. Choe-- nein, Chole-- häh? Was soll das heißen? Dann dämmert es ihm: Schimpfworte. Bastian grinst. Es sind polnische Schimpfworte, die Lukas ihm beigebracht hat. Cholera jasna, verdammte Scheiße.

Er grinst immer noch, legt den Zettel beiseite und blättert durch die Trainingspläne auf der Suche nach Fotos. Aha, da ist schonmal ein Mannschaftsfoto, da kommt man der Sache doch schon näher. Er kneift die Augen zusammen und scannt die Personen auf dem Foto. Da sind Hitze, Andi, Malik Fathi und Bastian selbst - Gott, waren sie alle jung damals. Da ist Rense, natürlich, und Tim Wiese und -- ah, da ist Lukas.

Bastians Grinsen wird erst ein bisschen breiter und dann etwas wehmütig. Wenn er sich die Jungs auf dem Foto ansieht, hatte er bestimmt mit der Hälfte von ihnen im Laufe seiner Karriere immer mal wieder Kontakt. Warum nicht mit Lukas? Warum hat er es nie in den Profi-Fußball geschafft? Gut genug war er definitiv. Bastian seufzt leise und schüttelt den Kopf. Er hatte heute nachmittag die Chance, Lukas diese Fragen zu stellen und er hat sie nicht genutzt. Wie doof kann man sein? Das wäre ja so, als ob man einen Elfmeter bekommt und dann einfach nicht schießt. Er hätte einen Weg finden müssen um mit Lukas zu sprechen. Irgendwie hätte er das doch hinbekommen müssen.

Er sieht wieder auf das Foto, legt es zur Seite auf den Couchtisch und, siehe da, zum Vorschein kommt ein weiteres Foto. Es ist ein Porträt, aus dem gleichen Foto-Termin wie das Mannschaftsfoto, und es ist das von Lukas. Stimmt, sie hatten ihre Fotos getauscht damals; sie waren schon einigermaßen verknallt ineinander. Bastian legt die Trainingspläne aus der Hand und hält das Bild besser ins Licht, doch bevor er in der Betrachtung seiner damals 18-jährigen Jugendliebe versinken kann, läutet es an der Haustür und Bastian zuckt leicht zusammen.

Halb überrascht, halb verärgert sieht er in Richtung Tür und ist einen Moment lang versucht einfach nicht zu öffnen. Dann räumt er die verstreuten Erinnerungsstücke hastig zurück in die Kiste -- halt, die Fotos nicht -- und stellt den Karton auf die Anrichte, legt die Fotos obenauf und sprintet zur Tür.

Es ist Tobi, da hätte Bastian eigentlich auch drauf kommen können.

"Hey, du bist ja doch zu Hause" sagt Tobi, als Bastian ihm öffnet. Er steigt die zwei Stufen zur Haustür hoch und tritt zu Bastian in den Hausflur. "Wollt' doch mal hören, wie's heut vor Gericht gelaufen ist. Hab' eben auch schon auf deinem Handy probiert, aber hab' dich nicht erreicht--"

"Mhm" macht Bastian unbestimmt. Er sieht leicht verlegen zu Boden und versucht sein schlechtes Gewissen zu ignorieren. Er hätte Tobi vorher doch zurück rufen sollen. Es freut ihn ja, dass sein Bruder um sein Wohlergehen besorgt ist. Und überhaupt hält Tobi in dieser ganzen Sache so bedingungslos zu ihm, das ist auch nicht selbstverständlich.

"...da dachte ich, ich fahr' einfach mal bei dir vorbei. Hätte auch was zu Essen mitgebracht, wenn ich gewusst hätt, dass du daheim bist" redet Tobi weiter, als er sich von Schal und Jacke befreit und beides wie selbstverständlich an die Garderobe hängt.

"Essen klingt gut" stimmt Bastian zu. Er schließt die Haustür und sieht zu Tobi. "Wir können ja noch was bestellen. Was magst trinken? Willst auch 'n Bier?"

"Klar!" Tobi nickt und Bastian verschwindet Richtung Küche während er über die Schulter ruft "Geh schonmal ins Wohnzimmer, mein Handy liegt auf der Anrichte. Ich glaub' der Italiener ist unter Primavera gespeichert."

Schnell holt er zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, klemmt sie sich zusammen mit zwei Gläsern und dem Flaschenöffner unter den Arm und geht vorsichtig zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Tobi steht an der Anrichte, Bastians Handy in der einen Hand und die beiden Fotos in der anderen und Bastian würde sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern treten. Warum hat er nicht daran gedacht, dass er den Karton und die Fotos neben sein Handy gelegt hat? Warum hat er die Fotos nicht zurück in den Karton gesteckt?

Noch bevor Bastian die Flaschen und Gläser richtig auf dem Couchtisch abgestellt hat, hält Tobi ihm auch schon das Foto von Lukas hin und fragt neugierig "Wer is'n des? Müsst ich den kennen?"

Bastian sieht zu Tobi, zu dem Foto in seiner Hand und wieder zu Tobi und zögert, unentschlossen, ob er Tobi von Lukas erzählen will oder nicht. Eigentlich hat Tobi die Wahrheit verdient, so wie er Bastian unterstützt hat in den letzten Monaten, seitdem die Boulevardpresse ihn quasi zwangs-geoutet hat. Mit Schaudern denkt Bastian an den Tag zurück, an dem die Zeitung mit den vier Buchstaben die Fotos von ihm und Marcel, seiner Affäre, gebracht hat. Sie beide, küssend in einer bekannten Schwulen-Bar in der Isarvorstadt. Tobi hat ohne wenn und aber zu ihm gehalten. Er hat nicht ein einziges Mal wissen wollen, warum Bastian ihm nie erzählt hat, dass er schwul ist, warum er sich versteckt hat, warum er nicht wenigstens seiner Familie vertraut hat.

Bastian gibt sich einen Ruck, Tobi hat sich dieses Vertrauen definitiv verdient, und sagt, vorsichtig "Du kennst ihn nicht, aber er war... also, mein erster... Freund. Lukas." Er wundert sich ein bisschen über sich selbst, dass ihm diese Worte so schwer fallen.

Tobi zieht leicht die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtet kurz das Foto von Lukas, dann das Mannschaftsfoto. "Echt?" fragt er, "er war dein erster? Alter, wie alt wart ihr da? Siebzehn?"

"Hm", Bastian nickt. "Neunzehn, achtzehn, so um den Dreh."

"Krass", sagt Tobi und Bastian muss grinsen über den erstaunten, etwas ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders. "Und das erfahr' ich erst jetzt?" Es ist kein Vorwurf, eher ein Necken, so wie es üblich ist zwischen ihnen, und auch aufrichtiges Interesse.

Sie setzen sich auf die Couch und Bastian ist ganz über sich selbst erstaunt, aber er erzählt Tobi bei Bier und Pizza alles über den Sommer 2004. Wie er Lukas bei den Vorbereitungsspielen für die U21-EM kennengelernt hat und dass sie sich dort ein Zimmer geteilt haben, in dem dann eins zum anderen führte. Dass Bastian selbst zu der Zeit gerade von der Jugend zu den Profis aufgestiegen ist und auch Lukas im Begriff war, diesen Schritt zu machen. Wie sie sich ausgemalt haben, bei der WM im eigenen Land nebeneinander aufzulaufen, zu siegen und Weltmeister zu werden.

Und er erzählt Tobi auch, dass Lukas sich nach der EM in der Vorbereitung auf die neue Saison verletzt hat, und deswegen eine weitere Saison in der A-Jugend spielen sollte. Dass es für Bastian auf einmal Schlag auf Schlag ging: Bundesliga, Champions League, Confed Cup und dass dann irgendwann vor lauter Terminen und Stress der Kontakt abgebrochen ist.

"Das letzte mal, dass ich was von ihm gehört habe war irgendwann nach dem Confed Cup. 2005 oder so. Er war immer noch in der Reha, weil er zu früh mit dem Trainig angefangen hat und hatte echte Probleme mit seinem Knie." Bastian leert mit einem großen Schluck sein Glas Bier, stellt es auf dem Couchtisch ab und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich hab' keine Ahnung, was dann mit ihm passiert ist."

"Is ja schade" sagt Tobi und leert ebenfalls sein Bierglas. Bastian ist unendlich erleichtert, wieder einmal, dass sein Bruder so selbstverständlich mit diesem Thema umgeht. Wie viele andere Männer, sicher die meisten seiner Kollegen, hätten jetzt bescheuerte und zotige Sprüche gerissen, weil sie sonst nicht gewusst hätten wie sie reagieren sollen. In den letzten Monaten hat Bastian dieses Unvermögen oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen und er weiß mittlerweile, wie schnell so eine Situation von unangenehm und peinlich in abweisend oder sogar aggressiv umschlagen kann.

Tobi ist da zum Glück die Ausnahme von der Regel und er scheint einigermaßen fasziniert zu sein, von einer Seite, die er an seinem kleinen Bruder bisher noch nicht kannte. Und Bastian merkt auch, dass es ihm gut tut, nach Jahren der Vorsicht und Geheimniskrämerei mit jemandem über diesen Teil seines Lebens sprechen zu können. Ganz offen und ehrlich. Und weil er von Tobi offenbar nichts zu befürchten hat, nimmt Bastian nun auch die letzte Hürde und sagt "Ich hab' ihn heute wiedergesehen".

Jetzt ist Tobi doch sprachlos. "Aber..." fängt er an und sortiert seine Gedanken dann noch einmal neu. "Hast' nicht gerade gesagt, du wüsstest nicht, was mit ihm passiert ist? Wieso triffst dich dann mit ihm?"

"Ich hab' mich nicht mit ihm getroffen" stellt Bastian klar, etwas irritiert weil Tobi doch sonst nicht so auf der Leitung steht. "Ich hab' gesagt, ich hab' ihn heute wiedergesehen."

Tobi sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an und als Bastian nicht sofort weiterredet, macht er eine ungeduldige Bewegung mit der Hand und sagt "Jetzt mach's doch nicht so spannend, Mensch! Spuck's aus!"

"Da gibt's net viel zu erzählen" sagt Bastian, und klappt die Pizzakartons zu, die mittlerweile leer auf dem Couchtisch stehen. "Er war einer von den Bauarbeitern, die das Gerichtsgebäude sanieren. Ich stand in der Pause am Fenster auf dem Gang, und er stand draußen auf dem Gerüst." Er sieht kurz zu Tobi, zuckt mit den Schultern und stapelt die beiden Pizzakartons aufeinander.

"Und Du hast net mit ihm gesprochen?" fragt Tobi nach, auch wenn ihm die Antwort eigentlich schon klar sein sollte.

"Nein, ich hab net mit ihm gesprochen" sagt Bastian und ärgert sich aufs neue, dass er Lukas nicht einfach angesprochen hat, Verhandlung hin oder her.

"Hat er dich denn auch gesehen? Bist sicher, dass er es war?" Jetzt will Tobi es offenbar ganz genau wissen, typisch. Bastian verzieht den Mund zu einem kleinen Grinsen, gleichermaßen amüsiert und genervt von Tobis Hartnäckigkeit. "Ja, er stand mir ja direkt gegenüber am Fenster", gibt er zurück. "Klar hat er mich gesehen."

"Und Du hast net mit ihm geredet?" Tobi wiederholt seine Frage von vorher und Bastian ist kurz davor, richtig genervt zu werden. "Was wird das hier? Noch ein Verhör?" fragt er zurück und muss sich dann in Gedanken daran einnern, dass er Tobi ja eigentlich dankbar ist, dass er mit dem Thema so normal umgeht. "Ich war kurz davor, nach draussen zu gehen, aber da ging die Verhandlung weiter. Deswegen hab ich net mit ihm gesprochen."

Tobi geht nicht weiter auf Bastians unfreundlichen Ton ein, sondern fragt seelenruhig weiter "Und er hat Dich auch erkannt?"

Jetzt reicht es Bastian doch. Tobi benimmt sich ja schlimmer als damals in der 5. Klasse, als er Bastian mit seiner Klassenkameradin verkuppeln wollte, und er ist kurz davor, seinen Bruder mit den Pizzakartons auf den Kopf zu schlagen.

"Mann, Tobi, hör auf zu nerven. Ich hab halt nicht mit ihm gesprochen, hat sich nicht ergeben, und vielleicht hätte er das auch gar nicht gewollt. Is doch egal, is jetzt eh zu spät. Hätte mich halt nur interessiert, was passiert ist mit ihm."

"Fahr halt hin und frag' ihn", schlägt Tobi vor, ganz pragmatisch wie immer.

Bastian zeigt ihm einen Vogel. "So nötig hab' ich's auch nicht!" sagt er. Dann schnappt er sich die Pizzakartons und steht vom Sofa auf um zu demonstrieren, dass das Thema für ihn jetzt beendet ist.

"Willst auch noch 'n Bier?" fragt er Tobi, aber der verneint und steht ebenfalls vom Sofa auf.

"Ich muss dann auch mal wieder", sagt Tobi und geht vor in Richtung Garderobe. Bastian folgt ihm, Pizzakartons unter dem Arm. An der Garderobe bleiben sie stehen und während Tobi sich den Schal um den Hals wickelt, sagt er "Ach! Hätt ich fast vergessen: ich soll Dich natürlich schön grüßen von Julia und fragen, ob Du am Samstag abend zum Essen vorbei kommen magst. Oder spielt ihr Samstag spät?"

"Nee, das passt schon!" beeilt Bastian sich zu sagen "Wir spielen halb vier." Ein Abendessen bei seiner quasi-Schwägerin lässt er sich bestimmt nicht entgehen. Als Managerin bei einer großen Bank ist Julia zwar fast genauso viel unterwegs wie Bastian, aber wenn sie die Zeit dazu hat, ist sie auch eine hervorragende Köchin. "Das Spiel geht bis dreiviertel sechs, dann könnte ich so halb acht bis acht bei Euch sein. Okay?"

"Sehr okay!" sagt Tobi und öffnet die Tür. "Dann sehen wir uns am Samstag. Mach's gut, Kleiner!"

Bastian rollt mit den Augen, er hasst es auch nach 31 Jahren noch, wenn sein Bruder ihn so nennt. "Servus, du Arsch!" ruft er Tobi also hinterher und schließt kopfschüttelnd die Tür.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hier sind die Fotos](http://i42.photobucket.com/albums/e347/msmaccool/collageu-21.jpg), die Bastian in seinem "Schatzkästchen" aufgehoben hat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dies ist eine frei erfundene Geschichte. Auch wenn sie von real existierenden Personen handelt, so sind alle beschriebenen Handlungen, Aussagen und Vorlieben dieser Personen komplett frei erfunden. Ich kenne keine dieser Personen persönlich und ich möchte ihnen mit dieser Geschichte in keinster Weise schaden. Mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte will ich kein Geld verdienen.

Es ist Samstag, es ist halb sechs und wie fast jede Woche um diese Zeit sitzt Lukas in seiner Stammkneipe und freut sich über ein gewonnenes Spiel des FC Bayern München. Es war ein zähes Spiel heute und ein knapper Sieg, ausgerechnet durch einen Foulelfmeter, aber immerhin ein Sieg. Was man vom FC Schalke nicht eben behaupten kann, wie Lukas gerade der Berichterstattung im Fernsehen entnehmen kann und er ist dabei nicht wenig schadenfroh.

“Ach nee, guck mal” Lukas stößt Szymon, der neben ihm sitzt, mit dem Ellbogen an und deutet auf den Fernseher. “Schalke hat nur null zu null gespielt. Hat sich für Markus ja richtig gelohnt, da hin zu fahren.” In ihrer Stammkneipe werden, wie es sich für eine Münchener Kneipe gehört, regelmäßig die Spiele des FC Bayern übertragen — was Lukas natürlich verdammt praktisch findet. Den Preis für ein Glas Cola oder zwei kann er sich gut leisten, im Gegensatz zu dem, was ein PayTV-Abo für zu Hause kosten würde. Markus, als treuer Schalke-Fan, findet das natürlich weniger praktisch und so hat er in den sauren Apfel gebissen und ist heute zum Auswärts-Spiel der Schalker nach Augsburg gefahren.

"Gut, dass du nicht schadenfroh bist, Mann" erwidert Szymon, aber er grinst.

"Wieso schadenfroh?" kontert Lukas. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was ich mir von Markus alles anhören durfte diese Woche. Is nur fair, wenn ich mal recht hab hier!"

“Ach komm, du würdest doch zu den Bayern ins Stadion gehen, selbst wenn du vorher weißt, dass sie verlieren” sagt Szymon und wirft Lukas einen vielsagenden Blick zu. So ganz unrecht hat er damit nicht, denn Lukas lässt selten eine Gelegenheit aus ein Spiel seiner heiß geliebten Bayern live zu sehen — sofern es sein Geldbeutel zulässt. Das ist nicht oft der Fall, aber durch Sonderschichten auf der Arbeit oder durch kleinere Autoreparaturen, die er für Freunde und Bekannte durchführt, kann er sich ab und zu den Luxus einer Karte für’s Stadion gönnen.

Anstatt auf Szymons Stichelei einzugehen, trinkt Lukas in aller Ruhe seine Cola aus, und legt sich in Gedanken eine passende Antwort zurecht, doch gerade als ihm der richtige Spruch eingefallen ist, frotzelt Szymon weiter. “Außerdem macht’s dir doch Spaß, wenn du dich mit Markus über Fußball streiten kannst, oder etwa nicht?” Unweigerlich denkt Lukas an seinen letzten “Streit” mit Markus zurück, und auch wenn sie seit ihrem Kneipenabend nicht mehr über das Thema Fußball gesprochen haben, ist bei Lukas ein ungutes Gefühl zurück geblieben. Er muss nur an Markus’ abfällige, schwulenfeindliche Sprüche denken, und schon kocht die Wut wieder hoch. Dabei ist er viel mehr sauer auf sich selbst, weil er so ein Feigling ist und weil er sich nicht traut, Markus kontra zu geben. Und er merkt auch jetzt, wie seine gute Laune dramatisch abnimmt und in den Keller sinkt. Na toll!

“Wenn wir uns nur über Fußball streiten würden" murmelt er, mehr zu sich selbst als an Szymon gerichtet. Doch der hat ihn sehr wohl verstanden und fragt prompt nach "Wieso? Habt ihr euch schon wieder gezofft?” Lukas verdreht die Augen und schlägt sich innerlich die Hand vor den Kopf. Super, jetzt hat er Szymon eine Steilvorlage gegeben, dabei will er alles, nur nicht dieses Thema breit treten.

"Nee, vergiss es. War nich so wichtig" versucht er sich herauszureden. “Sag mal, wollte Cem nicht vorbei kommen heute?” setzt er noch hinterher, um Ablenkung bemüht, und er weicht Szymons skeptischem Blick aus, indem er sich übertrieben in der Kneipe umsieht. Wie es der Zufall will, bleibt sein Blick dabei am Fernseher hängen und wer hat sich eigentlich alles gegen ihn verschworen? Gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem er Markus und ihre Auseinandersetzung und vor allem den Grund dafür vergessen will, erscheint genau dieser in Großaufnahme im Fernseher. Eben noch hat der Kommentator die Spielerinterviews angekündigt, und schon schwenkt die Kamera auf Bayern-Kapitän Bastian Schweinsteiger, der natürlich erster und wichtigster Interview-Kandidat ist.

Lukas will sich das Interview nicht ansehen. Er will eigentlich gar nicht hinsehen, aber er kann seine Augen auch nicht abwenden von Bastian auf dem Bildschirm, noch nicht einmal, als Szymon sagt “Lenk nich vom Thema ab!” und auch nicht als er feststellt "Ach, daher weht der Wind!"

Der Ton des Fernsehers ist so leise — oder vielleicht ist es auch in der Kneipe so laut — dass Lukas das Interview kaum versteht. Doch das ist ihm egal, er hat selbst gesehen, dass die Bayern scheiße gespielt haben, er muss gar nicht hören, was Bastian sagt. Aber er kann einfach nicht wegsehen, dabei kommt es ihm so vor, als ob Bastian ihn seit zwei Tagen, seit diesem zufälligen Wiedersehen, verfolgen würde. Nicht persönlich natürlich, aber alles erinnert ihn jetzt an Bastian: die Baustelle am Gericht, die Adidas-Werbung in der U-Bahn, ein uraltes Lied von 2004 im Radio, der Bayern-Schal an seiner Wand. Bastian, immer wieder Bastian, mit dem alles angefangen hat.

Einige Zeit sitzen sie schweigend nebeneinander und starren auf den Bildschirm. Dann, als ob Szymon Lukas' Gedanken gelesen hätte, beugt er sich zu ihm rüber und fragt, so leise, dass es fast ein Flüstern ist "Sag mal, findest Du den Schweini eigentlich so toll, weil Du auf ihn stehst oder weil er auch schwul ist?" Lukas zuckt zusammen, als ob Szymon die Frage lauthals durch den Raum gebrüllt hätte. Er wirft seinem Freund einen wütenden Blick zu und statt zu antworten zischt er nur "Bist Du irre? Wie kommst du auf so 'nen Scheiß?" Szymon hat sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! Wie kann er ihm denn mitten in aller Öffentlichkeit so eine Frage stellen? Vorsichtig sieht er sich im Raum um, doch die meisten Leute sind entweder in Gespräche vertieft, oder schauen auf den Fernseher. Keiner schenkt ihnen Beachtung, trotzdem schiebt Lukas hinterher "Wenn das einer hört!"

"Hat aber keiner!" Szymon legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, was wohl beruhigend sein soll und besitzt auch noch die Frechheit, ihn anzugrinsen. "Na komm, so wie du den Typen gerade angeschmachtet hast! Du hast ihn ja förmlich— ey!" Grob schiebt Lukas Szymons Hand von seiner Schulter. "Hör auf damit, Szymon!" sagt er leise, aber nachdrücklich. Er ist hin- und hergerissen. Auf der einen Seite ist er kurz davor, Szymon eine rein zu hauen, auf der anderen Seite ist Szymon der einzige Mensch, abgesehen von seiner Oma vielleicht, der die Wahrheit über ihn kennt und damit kein Problem zu haben scheint. Im Gegenteil. "Mensch, Lukasz, Du kannst doch nicht immer so tun, als ob nichts wär” sagt er nämlich gerade. “Ich seh' schon, dass es dir unangenehm is, aber mit mir kannste doch reden!"

Szymons Angebot ist verlockend, aber Lukas zögert. Er weiß, es würde ihm gut tun, mal ein paar Dinge loszuwerden, sich einfach mal auszusprechen. Und er weiß auch, dass er mit Szymon wirklich reden und ihm vertrauen kann. Aber es fällt ihm so unendlich schwer über seinen Schatten zu springen, denn zu lange hat er sich versteckt, zu schmerzhaft ist die Erinnerung, als das er offen mit dem Thema umgehen könnte. Schließlich gibt Lukas sich einen Ruck. “Nich hier” sagt er und Szymon nickt kurz und stürzt die letzten Schlucke Bier hinunter, damit sie gehen können.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dies ist eine frei erfundene Geschichte. Auch wenn sie von real existierenden Personen handelt, so sind alle beschriebenen Handlungen, Aussagen und Vorlieben dieser Personen komplett frei erfunden. Ich kenne keine dieser Personen persönlich und ich möchte ihnen mit dieser Geschichte in keinster Weise schaden. Mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte will ich kein Geld verdienen.

Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, dass Szymon ihn zur Rede gestellt hat. Vor ein paar Monaten, irgendwann im Sommer, da sind sie von ihrer Stammkneipe aus zu Fuß nach Hause gelaufen, so wie sie es oft machen. Es war schon spät am Abend, aber noch immer sommerlich warm und sie haben sich über alles und nichts, Gott und die Welt unterhalten, und mitten aus dem Blauen heraus, komplett ohne Vorwarnung, hat Szymon Lukas überrumpelt. Hat einfach so gefragt.

“Bist du schwul?”

Drei Worte nur, doch sie haben Lukas total aus dem Konzept gebracht, haben ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn getrieben und es hat sich fast angefühlt wie ein Déjà-vu. Dabei war er so vorsichtig, hat sich versteckt, jahrelang, hat nichts riskiert und hat sich vor allem nicht erwischen lassen. Doch Szymon hat scharf kombiniert: Lukas hat weder eine Frau noch eine Freundin und er hat, seit sie sich kennen, nicht ein einziges Mal ernsthaftes Interesse an einem Mädel geäußert. Außerdem ist er einer der wenigen Polen, die weder besonders gottesfürchtig sind, noch gesteigertes Interesse an ihrem Familienleben haben.

Lukas war in dem Moment wie versteinert. Er war viel zu perplex, als dass er irgendetwas hätte erwidern können, von Gegen-Argumenten ganz zu schweigen, und so hat er Szymon einfach nur angestarrt, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang. Doch auch keine Antwort ist eine Antwort, und erst nachdem Szymon ihm ernsthaft versichert hat “Das is schon okay!” und ihm leicht in die Seite geboxt hat und ihm dann nochmal mit einem kleinen Lächeln beteuert hat “Wirklich, Mann, das is kein Problem!”, da hat Lukas wieder Luft geholt.

Es hat ihn so viel Überwindung gekostet wie selten sonst etwas, aber er hat Szymon dann in wenigen kurzen Sätzen erklärt, dass er sich mit seinen Eltern nicht nur wegen dem Fußball überworfen hat, sondern vielmehr, weil sein Onkel ihn mit seinem damaligen Freund Patrick erwischt hat. Dass seine Familie sich entsetzt von ihm abgewendet hat und dann versucht hat ihn zu bekehren, weil sie ihn nicht so wollten, wie er war. Dass er schließlich abgehauen ist, zu seiner Oma nach Polen, die sich für ihren missratenen Enkel eingesetzt hat. Und den Rest der Geschichte kannte Szymon dann schon, denn zu dieser Zeit haben sie sich kennen gelernt, als Szymon seine Eltern besucht hat, die in der gleichen Straße wohnen wie Lukas Großmutter.

Auch heute Abend sparen sie sich die vier U-Bahn-Stationen und machen sich zu Fuß auf den Heimweg. Sommerlich warm ist es heute nicht, sondern im Gegenteil, arschkalt ist es an diesem Februar-Wochenende. Lukas spürt sein Knie bei jedem Schritt, aber es ist nur ein dumpfes Pochen, nicht der stechende Schmerz wie sonst, wenn er den ganzen Tag gearbeitet hat. Er stellt den Kragen seiner Jacke auf, um sich gegen den Wind zu schützen, und vergräbt die Hände in den Jackentaschen.

Irgendwie ist er nervös, auch wenn er weiß, dass er von Szymon nichts zu befürchten hat. Er redet einfach nicht gerne über sich. Er hat akzeptiert, dass er schwul ist, aber er hasst es, anders zu sein. Nicht normal zu sein, sich verstecken zu müssen, seine Freunde belügen zu müssen. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn er weiter hätte Fußball spielen dürfen. Vielleicht hätte er eine gute Karriere gemacht, vielleicht wäre er noch mit Bastian befreundet. Verdammt, jetzt ist er bei Bastian gelandet, schon wieder!

Lukas schüttelt leicht den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, und sie gehen schweigend nebeneinander her zur Hauptstraße. Genau vor ihrer Nase springt die Fußgängerampel auf rot und sie bleiben stehen. Szymon dreht sich zu ihm hin, sieht ihn einen Moment lang abwägend an, dann grinst er und fragt “Also, was ist jetzt mit dem Schweinsteiger? Stehst du auf den?” Ganz gegen seinen Willen muss auch Lukas etwas grinsen. Szymon ist manchmal echt eine penetrante Nervensäge, und würde ihm das Ganze nicht so nahe gehen, wäre die Situation fast schon komisch.

Es tut gut, dass Szymon so direkt und unkompliziert mit dem Thema umgeht, so ganz anders als Lukas selbst. Klar, Szymon ist ja auch nicht selbst betroffen, da hat er leicht reden, aber trotzdem, wenn er damit so entspannt umgehen kann, dass Lukas schwul ist, dann sollte er selbst das doch wohl auch können. Und so beschließt er, Szymons Fragen ganz ehrlich und ohne Zurückhaltung zu beantworten, auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt. Die Ampel springt wieder auf grün und Lukas wartet, bis sie auf der anderen Straßenseite angekommen sind, dann sagt er “Nee, ich steh nicht auf den. Ich war mal mit dem zusammen. Als ich 19 war.”

Szymon sieht ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann fängt er an zu lachen. “Der war gut, Mann, fast hätt ich’s geglaubt!”

Lukas verdreht die Augen. Toll, das hat man jetzt davon, wenn man ehrlich ist: Man wird ausgelacht! Aber er muss zugeben, dass es sich extrem unwahrscheinlich anhört. Szymon lacht immer noch, ist mittlerweile sogar stehen geblieben, weil er so sehr lachen muss, und irgendwie ist es ansteckend. Trotzdem versucht Lukas ernst zu bleiben. “Kannste ruhig glauben, is nämlich wahr. Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass ich früher in der U-21 Nationalmannschaft gespielt hab, ne? Bastian war in der gleichen Mannschaft.”

“Ich glaub dir kein Wort, Mann, kein Wort. Du verarscht mich doch!” sagt Szymon, aber immerhin hat er aufgehört zu lachen.

Lukas ist nun ebenfalls stehen geblieben und dreht sich zu Szymon um. ”Ich verarsch dich nicht” sagt er. “Nich bei dem Thema. Hier, wart mal!” Und bevor er jetzt lange herum diskutieren muss, holt er ein altes, zerknittertes Foto aus seinem Portemonnaie und hält es Szymon vor die Nase. Es ist ein Mannschaftsfoto, aufgenommen kurz vor einem Spiel, und in der hinteren Reihe, links außen, stehen Lukas und Bastian Schweinsteiger, direkt nebeneinander, ganz nah zusammen. Dass Lukas damals Bastians Hand ganz leicht in seiner gehalten hat, wie zufällig, das sieht man gar nicht. Es ist das einzige Foto, das Lukas über all die Jahre retten konnte, und auch wenn er es sich lange Zeit nicht angesehen hat, er hatte es immer bei sich.

Von Szymons Lachen ist nur ein erstauntes kleines Lächeln übrig geblieben. Er nimmt Lukas das Foto aus der Hand und hält es ins Licht der nächsten Straßenlaterne, damit er es sich genauer ansehen kann. Lukas beobachtet gespannt Szymons Reaktion, und er kann auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes deutlich ablesen, wie dieser dieses neue Detail aus Lukas Vergangenheit mit dem verknüpft, was er bereits über Lukas weiß. Wie ihm bewusst wird, was es für Lukas bedeutet haben muss, dass sein Ex-Freund die Karriere gemacht hat, die Lukas selbst verwehrt wurde.

Szymon sieht ein paar mal von dem Foto in seiner Hand zu Lukas, und dann wieder auf das Foto. Offenbar will er irgendetwas sagen, oder fragen, aber er findet nicht die richtigen Worte und je länger sich der Moment hinzieht, desto unsicherer wird Lukas. Eine unbestimmte Angst macht sich in ihm breit, vielleicht war es doch zu viel, so ganz ehrlich zu sein, vielleicht hat auch Szymons Toleranz irgendwo eine Schmerzgrenze. Doch er hat seinen Freund einmal mehr unterschätzt.

“Krass, Alter”, sagt Szymon jetzt und gibt ihm das Foto zurück. “Kein Wunder, also ich mein, dass du neulich Abend so heftig reagiert hast.”

Lukas nimmt das Foto entgegen, aber bevor er es zurück in seine Geldbörse steckt, erlaubt er sich selbst einen kurzen, sehnsüchtigen Blick. Sie waren so unbeschwert damals, so voller Hoffnung. Der Sommer mit Bastian bedeutet ihm noch immer etwas, auch wenn es schon so lange her ist. Und es ist nicht, weil Bastian ein berühmter Fußball-Star geworden ist, nein, es ist weil sich damals alles so verdammt richtig angefühlt hat zwischen ihnen. Er hat sich selbst schon oft einen Spinner geschimpft für diese Gedanken, dass er selbst nach über zehn Jahren noch an diesem Sommer hängt. Doch wenn er Bastians Blick am Fenster im Gericht richtig gedeutet hat, dann hat er Lukas ebenfalls wiedererkannt. Und das heißt, dass auch Bastian ihren Sommer nicht vergessen hat.

Lukas ist so in Gedanken versunken, dass er richtiggehend zusammenzuckt, als Szymon ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legt. “Wenn du willst” sagt er, “kannst du es mir erzählen”, und es klingt mitfühlend, aber nicht mitleidig und auch nicht wie eine Aufforderung.

Lukas seufzt leise, was soll er Szymon schon groß erzählen? Was sind schon eine Handvoll glückliche Monate im Vergleich zu seinen dreißig Lebensjahren? Um Zeit zu gewinnen steckt er das Foto zurück an seinen Platz und das Portemonnaie zurück in seine Jackentasche. “Es war nur ein Sommer”, sagt er schließlich, aber weil er ehrlich sein wollte, fügt er hinzu “aber es war der beste Sommer meines Lebens.”

Szymons Arm liegt noch immer auf seinen Schultern, und jetzt zieht Szymon ihn in eine kurze Umarmung, drückt ihn kurz an sich, verständnisvoll und aufmunternd zugleich. Dann lässt er Lukas los, und in schweigendem Einvernehmen setzen sie ihren Heimweg fort. “Würdest du ihn zurück wollen?” fragt Szymon nach ein paar Schritten und lässt offen, ob er damit den Sommer 2004 meint, oder Bastian selbst.

Wenn Lukas die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, dann wüsste er sehr genau, wohin er zurück wollte. Aber jetzt aktuell? Klar, er würde gerne das Gefühl zurückhaben, verliebt zu sein und auch geliebt zu werden von jemand anderem, aber er ist nicht so naiv daran zu glauben, dass diese Person noch immer Bastian sein könnte. Klar verfolgt er Bastians Karriere intensiv, intensiver als der Durchschnitts-Fan, aber das ist ja wohl auch irgendwie verständlich.

“Quatsch”, erklärt er also nachdrücklich auf Szymons Frage hin. “Ich will nix von ihm und ich will ihn nicht zurück. Aber ich hab ihn auch nie wirklich vergessen. Er war halt der erste, und seitdem hat es nie wieder so gefunkt wie damals.” Es ist schon erstaunlich, aber nachdem er einmal angefangen hat zu reden, fällt es ihm gar nicht mehr so schwer, auch wenn er noch vor einer halben Stunde lieber im Boden versunken wäre, als über solche Themen zu sprechen. Szymon macht es ihm leicht, weil er geduldig zuhört und ihm die Zeit gibt, Dinge von sich aus zu erzählen.

Leider kennt er ihn auch ziemlich gut, denn jetzt fragt er “Wie soll es denn funken, wenn du dich versteckst? Ich meine… also nimm’s mir nicht übel, aber bis eben wolltest du ja noch nicht mal mit mir darüber reden, und sonst streitest du doch immer alles sofort ab.”

“Hmm, naja”, sagt Lukas, und seine Stimme klingt selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren viel resignierter, als er das beabsichtigt hatte, denn das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit. Was Szymon nämlich nicht weiß, was er ihm noch nicht erzählt hat ist, dass manchmal, wenn die Einsamkeit zu groß wird und er es nicht mehr aushält alleine, er sich aufrafft und auf den Weg macht in die Isarvorstadt, Münchens “rosa Viertel”. Eigentlich mag er Clubs und Diskos nicht besonders, hat sie noch nie gemocht, aber er ist schließlich auch nur ein Mann, dessen Hormone ab und an überkochen. Und ein Mensch, der sich nach Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit sehnt.

Aber wie sollte Szymon das auch wissen, wo Lukas dieses Geheimnis bislang so streng behütet und für sich behalten hat? Also sagt er “Aber is ja nich so, als ob ich gar nicht weggehen würde—“ und Szymon fällt ihm sofort ins Wort. “Ach, du führst ein Doppelleben, was?” Er lacht und stösst Lukas leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, findet das eher lustig als deprimierend und Lukas wehrt ihn ärgerlich ab. “Mann, was soll ich denn machen? Haste doch gehört, was Markus gesagt hat, meinste da erzähl ich das groß rum?” fragt er und hebt die Hände in einer verzweifelten Geste. Er will nicht, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, er will sich nicht outen und er will vor allem nicht, dass alles kaputt geht, was er sich mühsam wieder aufgebaut hat in den letzten Jahren. Eine Kostprobe davon hat er ja schon erhalten vor zwei Tagen, und sie hat verdammt bitter geschmeckt.

“Scheiß auf Markus!” sagt Szymon, und jetzt ist es Lukas, der stehen bleibt. Was soll das denn jetzt? Hat Szymon denn einfach gar nichts gerafft? “Szymon—“ sagt er mit einem gereizten Unterton und einem hoffentlich finsteren Blick, doch Szymon ist schneller.

“Lukasz, Du kannst doch nicht immer so tun, als ob nichts wär und dich verstecken und dann von anderen erwarten, dass sie tolerant sind" sagt Szymon und geht die zwei Schritte wieder zu Lukas zurück, in denen er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er stehen geblieben ist. “Du musst auch mal an dich denken. Wieso willst du es Idioten wie Markus recht machen, und dir selbst geht es schlecht dabei?”

Lukas ist mehr als überrascht von dieser kleinen Rede, und er weiß kaum, wo er anfangen soll darüber nachzudenken. Er will sagen “Markus ist doch ein Freund von uns”, aber ist er das wirklich? Szymon hat schon irgendwie recht, wieso soll Lukas sich verbiegen, damit Markus sich besser fühlt und ein heiles Weltbild hat? Aber was ist mit seiner Familie? Dass man sich versteht und miteinander klar kommt, ist ja auch immer ein gegenseitiges Geben und Nehmen. Andererseits hat er sich ja nicht ausgesucht, dass er schwul ist, er kann ja nichts dafür, dass er ist wie er ist. Da kommt wiederum die Toleranz ins Spiel, aber soll er deshalb gleich jedem auf die Nase binden, dass er auf Typen steht?

“Aber—“ fängt er an, aber es gelingt ihm nicht so recht die Schwachstelle in Szymons Argumentation auf den Punkt zu bringen. “Was soll ich denn machen?” wiederholt er stattdessen seine Frage von vorhin. “Ich erzähl doch nicht jedem… also, geht doch keinen was an, dass ich—“

“Sei einfach du selbst”, unterbricht Szymon ihn da. “Is doch scheißegal, was andere über dich denken, so lange du selbst weißt, was Sache ist und was dich glücklich macht.”

“Ja, toll” sagt Lukas. Toller Ratschlag, wenn das mal so einfach wär. Lukas setzt sich wieder in Bewegung, es wird ganz schön kalt wenn man sich nicht bewegt, und Szymon folgt einen Schritt später. “Du meinst also ich soll’s drauf ankommen lassen, ja? Und wenn’s einer rausfindet und dem passt es nicht, dann hab’ ich eben einen Freund weniger?” Es klingt zwar logisch, aber Freunde hat Lukas nunmal auch nicht im Überfluss. Markus’ Reaktion kennt er ja schon bestens, und wie Cem zum Beispiel reagieren würde, da hat Lukas keinen blassen Schimmer.

“Du musst es ja nicht drauf anlegen, erwischt zu werden” sagt Szymon. “Aber es kann dir doch egal sein, was andere über dich denken.”

“Szymon, das ist ‘ne Scheiß-Idee. Ich hab’ doch erlebt was passiert, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Und es ist mir auch nich egal, was andere über mich denken.” Langsam hat Lukas die Nase voll. Er weiß, dass Szymon es gut meint, und er weiß auch, tief in seinem Inneren, dass Szymon irgendwie recht hat. Aber das ist ja alles nichts, was man von heute auf morgen ändern kann, und schon gar nicht kann Lukas seine schlechten Erfahrungen aus den letzten Jahren so einfach vergessen und ignorieren. Sein Bauchgefühl ist es nunmal, dieses Thema nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, und das kommt ja auch nicht von ungefähr.

Eine Weile gehen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, beide hängen ihren Gedanken nach. Sie passieren gerade die vorletzte U-Bahn-Station, da sagt Szymon “Hey, ich hab’ ne Idee, damit du weißt, was ich meine.” Lukas sieht zu ihm herüber, und bei so einem breiten Grinsen, wie es gerade auf Szymons Gesicht zu sehen ist, kann jetzt eigentlich nichts Gescheites kommen. “Wenn du das nächste mal weggehst”, sagt er und malt mit den Händen Anführungszeichen in die Luft, “dann komm ich einfach mit. Is’ mir egal, ob mich dann einer für schwul hält, ich weiß ja, dass ich’s nich bin.”

Für einen Moment glaubt Lukas, dass Szymon jetzt ihn verarscht, aber das breite Grinsen ist immer noch da, und es ist nicht höhnisch, sondern Szymon ist wirklich begeistert von seiner eigenen Idee. Lukas weiß nicht so recht, wo ihm der Kopf steht, er kommt sich vor wie im falschen Film. Er ist nicht gewohnt über sein Privatleben zu sprechen, schon gar nicht über diesen Teil seines Privatlebens, und nicht nur, dass Szymon sich geduldig die Dinge anhört, die sich in den letzten Jahren in Lukas angestaut haben, nein, jetzt will er tatsächlich teilhaben daran! Lukas schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Wie geil wäre es denn bitteschön, wenn er tatsächlich einmal nicht alleine losziehen müsste? Wenn er sich nicht total bescheuert und verloren vorkommen würde, wenn er alleine einen Club betritt? Aber Szymon hat ja keine Ahnung, auf was er sich da einlassen würde. Er müsste ja nur zur falschen Zeit an der falschen Stelle von irgendwem gesehen werden, der ihn kennt. Und außerdem, “Was glaubst du, hält deine Verlobte von so einer Aktion? Bei Anna ist es dir ja wohl nicht scheißegal, was sie von dir denkt, ne?”

“Anna ist die erste, die mit Sicherheit weiß, dass ich nicht schwul bin” sagt Szymon, und sein Grinsen wird für einen Moment ein bisschen anzüglich. “Außerdem würd sie das bestimmt verstehen, wenn ich ihr das erkläre. Sie mag dich doch!”

“Sie hat mich die längste Zeit gemocht, wenn sie rausfindet, dass ihr Verlobter sich wegen mir in Schwulenbars rumtreibt!” sagt Lukas und Szymon sieht ihn einen Augenblick ganz verdutzt an, dann fängt er an zu lachen, zeigt mit dem Finger erst auf Lukas und dann auf sich selbst und muss noch mehr lachen. Und auch Lukas kann jetzt nicht mehr anders und lacht mit. Er lacht lauthals mit, und es tut so gut, es ist richtig befreiend, auch über dieses Thema lachen zu können, er kann sich nicht erinnern, dass ihm das schon einmal gelungen wäre. Szymon sieht ihn an, macht eine zweideutige Geste und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und Lukas zeigt ihm einen Vogel und schon platzen sie wieder heraus und können gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Die Vorstellung, dass zwischen ihnen beiden etwas laufen könnte, ist einfach zu absurd.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt haben, haben sie auch schon ihre eigene U-Bahn-Station erreicht und sie bleiben wieder stehen, weil sich hier ihre Wege trennen. “Dann ist es also abgemacht?” fragt Szymon und jetzt zögert Lukas nur einen ganz kurzen Moment, nimmt seinen Mut zusammen, dann fragt er zurück “Heute Abend noch was vor?” Szymon schüttelt nur den Kopf und fast müssen sie beide wieder anfangen zu lachen, aber dann sagt er “In einer Stunde wieder hier?” Lukas nickt, und es ist abgemacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hier](http://i42.photobucket.com/albums/e347/msmaccool/MannschaftsfotoU-21.jpg) ist das Foto, das Lukas aufgehoben hat.


End file.
